bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodgeball
Dodgeball is a minigame played at Bullworth Academy. It is played during Gym 2, Gym 4, and Gym 5. The characters are made into teams based on cliques. Jimmy is always stuck on a team with the Nerds. Dodgeball by Bullworth rules takes place on a basketball court with two teams of four. The court is divided down the center with each team being limited to their side of the court. Three players start in the game and must stay inside the sidelines. The fourth on each team is already outside the sidelines. To win, one team must eliminate the three players of the other team by throwing the ball at them. The other players must dodge or catch the ball - if they are struck without catching it, they are eliminated. Eliminated players leave the court but continue to play from the sidelines. A round ends when a team's 3 players on the court are all eliminated, each game of dodgeball is best 2 out of 3 rounds. Players are not allowed to cross center court for any reason, but if the ball lands within the reach of 2 players on opposite teams, they can wrestle for the ball. The player manually controls whichever character on Jimmy's team most recently touched the ball. After passing gym, Jimmy can start dodgeball games for money wagers. For 100% completion he must beat each clique once, in the same order as listed on this page. After that is completed, he can start a game against a randomly selected clique. The Bullies are the only clique that does not have a team. Dodgeball teams Team Nerd *Jimmy Hopkins *Algernon Papadopoulos *Thad Carlson *Bucky Pasteur The Nerd dodgeball uniforms are yellow T-shirts with a red Bullhorns logo, and green shorts. Team Prep *Gord Vendome *Justin Vandervelde *Parker Ogilvie *Tad Spencer The Preppies dodgeball uniforms are powder blue shirts and rich blue shorts. Team Greaser *Norton Williams *Peanut Romano *Hal Esposito *Vance Medici The Greasers dodgeball uniforms are navy blue T-shirts with a yellow Bullhorns logo, and dark khaki shorts. Team Jock *Bo Jackson *Damon West *Juri Karamazov *Kirby Olsen The Jocks dodgeball team wears navy blue and white track pants and either matching jackets or grey T-shirts. Team Townie *Edgar Munsen *Gurney *Jerry *Leon The Townie dodgeball team can only be played during the Dodgeball minigame that is unlocked after passing Gym 5. They wear lighter versions of their usual clothes; khakis and T-shirts with the color orange featured prominently. Glitches and bugs *If you press the help button as an opposing player throws the ball, it will simply bounce off you or the Nerds and will not count as a hit (confirmed in PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 versions). *In the Wii version of Bully, if you press (2) on the Wiimote right at the point where Mr. Burton blows the whistle, you will automatically start with the ball. *In the PC and PS2 version of Bully, if you press the help button when jumping, you can get to the opposite team's area, this glitch can be used for winning easier. *Sometimes, the player will freeze in place. The player will be frozen until the timer has run out and the face-off starts. Trivia *Although the Bullies are the only clique that does not have a dodgeball team, there are two speaking lines from Bully Trent where he states "Sir, we've already selected our team" and "That's because you always lose, loser!". This could hint that the Bullies were going to have a dodgeball team earlier in development. The unused quotes can be founded here. It has been suggested by a Bully player that the Bullies were originally going to be the first team Jimmy would be matched against. Category:Minigames